Lost In Love
by Linkgirl1
Summary: Link is in love with Zelda, but she is in love with a man named Kale who just came to Hyrule. Link feels that there's something not right about this man. Jealousy, love, and death arise.
1. A Horse Back Ride

-1Author's note: This is my very first Zelda FanFic. I just now got into the Zelda thing a couple weeks ago when I bought Ocarina of Time. I promise I'll do the best I can with this FanFic. I did change up the story line because Link is an adult in this story.

Author's Note 2: I'm completely redoing this story. This was my very first Zelda story and since I've become a little better at writing, I decided to fix grammar mistakes, edit, and extend parts of this story. Enjoy the remake of "Lost in Love"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

One year had gone by since Link's victory over Ganondorf. One year with no worries or stress. A year of relaxation. He was quite popular for someone who started out an ordinary kid. Never in his wildest dream did he think that he would be the Hero of Time and would save the world from an evil king. He won the hearts of millions. A lot of people loved him. The girls had typical teen age crushes on him. The little boys wanted to be just like him. He often wondered what his life would have been like if he had let Princess Zelda send back to his childhood after defeating Ganondorf, but he liked his life the way it was right now.

It was a very beautiful morning in Hyrule. The sun was shining bright. A light breeze whistled through the trees. The grass was so green with bright yellow flowers sticking out of it. It was a kind of morning that you would see in a beautiful dream. The sun shown brightly through the window of Link's bed room. He had out grown out of his tree house in Kokiri Forest. The king of Hyrule let Link stay in the castle because of the very brave deed he did one year ago. Link woke up when the light from the sun hit his face. The handsome young man sat up his bed with a heavy yawn. He walked up to the window and look at the beautiful field. He was so high up that he could see every thing from his window.

'_This would be a perfect time for me to go horseback riding_,' he thought.

He quickly got dressed in his usual attire and went into the dining hall for breakfast. "Good morning, princess," he smiled at the beautiful Princess Zelda who was almost finished with breakfast.

"Good morning, Link," she greeted back.

"Beautiful day isn't it?" he commented as he sat down at the table.

"Yes it is," she answered.

"After this I'm going to ride Epona through the fields," he said. "Would you care to join me if you are not too busy?"

"I have no business to attend to today," she smiled.

The kind of smile that made Link weak in the knees every time he saw it. He knew he was in love with her, but he tried his best not to show it. He knew she did not feel the same way. She thought of him as a very good friend. Sure they would hug and kiss each other on the cheek, but it was just a friendship type of thing. To her that is. When he first met her eight years ago it started out a childish crush, but now that he was older and more mature it turned into something totally different.

"Yeah that would be great," he said trying to end his train of thoughts. "Epona really likes you."

"I thought she only liked you and Malon," she replied quizzically.

"Nah, she's crazy about you," he answered.

She smiled again at this and returned to her breakfast.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

After Link and Zelda finished breakfast they walked to the stables to get Epona. Link fed the beautiful, auburn colored mare before leaving because she hated riding in the morning unless she had breakfast. After she was finished eating Link mounted himself on her and held out his hand to Zelda and helped her up. She wrapped her arms around his waist. Oh how he loved the feeling of her arms around him. It made him feel warm all over.

"I'm ready," she said.

He nodded and they rode off into the fields. He was not trying to go any where in particular. He just wanted to ride. The wind flew through Zelda's blonde hair. She wished she had pulled her hair up because it was difficult to enjoy the ride when you have long hair blowing in your face. She closed her eyes and sighed. She was thinking about all the things that Link had done for her. If it wasn't for him there would be nothing left of Hyrule or any of the villages around it. Her thoughts were interrupted when Epona stopped.

"Oh shoot!" Link sighed as he stopped his horse.

"What is it?" Zelda asked.

"I promised the twins in Kokiri Forest that I would get them some Lon Lon Milk," he said smacking his forehead.

She let out a small giggle. "I guess they _really_ want to try it, huh?" she asked.

"Yeah, I tell you they saw me drinking some and they begged me to get some for them," he laughed at the memory.

She could not help but laugh also. "I guess you should get them some before they break into my castle and murder you in your sleep," she laughed.

"Do you want to go home while I take it to them?" he asked.

"Nah, I'll come along," she answered.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Lon Lon Ranch,

Link dismounted Epona and put his hands on Zelda's waist as he pulled her off. She smiled as she looked around the tiny ranch. Cuccos were running around clucking, horses raced each other around the corral, and a young woman stood in the center humming a song that Zelda knew as Epona's song.

"I've never heard Malon sing before," Zelda said. "Then again I've never talked to her either. I've seen her a couple of times whenever she would have to look for her father in the palace."

"Come on," Link smiled grabbing Zelda's hand. "Let's go say hi to her."

The two walked into the corral being careful not to get trampled over a running horse. Malon stood with her back turned against them as she continued humming the song her mother wrote. Link put his finger over his mouth telling Zelda to not make any noises. Zelda smirked as Link snuck up on the red haired girl. He shielded Malon's blue eyes with his hands and whispered, "Can you guess?" in her ear.

"Link, you're so sneaky," Malon giggled turning around to face her friend. "Oh! Princess! I never thought you'd come here."

"Well Link said he needed some milk so I decided to tag along," Zelda replied. "Plus I wanted to get some fresh air and this place is very nice."

"You need milk, huh?" Malon asked. "How many bottles?"

"Two," Link answered.

"Okay, wait here and I'll get a couple," she said running into her house.

"So simple….so peaceful," Zelda sighed. "I envy her. She seams so happy. With no worries at all."

"Yeah," Link agreed. "But you know….seeing her makes you want to work harder to keep this place safe. People like Malon makes you feel like it is worth fighting."

"It has been peaceful for a year now….but I feel a terrible thing is about to happen," she closed her eyes and bowed her head.

"A dream?" he asked looking concerned.

"No….just a feeling," she answered.

"Here you go!" Malon sang holding out two bottles. "These two are on me!"

"Thank you so much," Link smiled hugging his friend. "I'll see you later."

"Princess, it was nice meeting you," Malon bowed.

"Please, just call me Zelda," she replied.

"Okay, Zelda!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Link and Zelda galloped across the fields again this time to Kokiri Forest. Zelda had seen the forest before, but only when it was taken over by Ganondorf's forces. She looked forward to seeing it again in its peaceful state.

The two walked across the bridge once they entered the forest. They could already hear laughter as they got further inside. Zelda smiled as they finally saw the village. The Kokiri were running around playing with their fairies.

"So wonderful," she beamed.

"Hey! Link and Zelda's here!" said a blonde haired girl.

All the children ran up to the two and all began talking at once. Zelda laughed at their childish behavior. Link was used to it. A girl with green hair pushed her way through the kids and stood before Link and Zelda.

"Saria, how wonderful to see you again," Zelda smiled.

"It's good to see you too," she smiled. "Link, please say you will stay with us for a while. The others want to hear your stories."

"Okay, sure," Link nodded.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Oh, the Kokiri never cease to amaze me," Zelda laughed as she and Link finally entered Hyrule after a couple of hours in Kokiri Forest. "Oh my," she came to a stop as she stared at a man standing in the middle of the market. He was also staring at Zelda. He looked like he was around her age, just a couple inches taller than Link, short brown hair, and emerald green eyes.

Link frowned as he watched Zelda stare at this handsome young man. '_Now I know I don't stand a chance……_'


	2. The New Guy

-1Zelda just stood there staring at this stranger. Never taking her eyes off him. It was as if she was in a trance. "Zelda?" Link asked the princess. There was no response. He then waved his hand in front of her face. "Zelllllllllllllllda!" he repeated.

She shook her head and looked up at Link. "Did you say something to me, Link?" she asked.

"Yeah, are you ready to go home?" he asked.

"No, not yet," she answered as she began to walk up to the stranger.

"Zelda, are you sure that's a good idea?" he asked, but she ignored him and walked up to the handsome stranger.

"Hi, who are you?" she asked with a warm smile.

"Hello, my name is Kale," he answered. "Who might you be?"

"I'm Princess Zelda of Hyrule." she answered.

Link's eyes widen and his mouth dropped. She would never waltz up to a stranger and tell him who she was. It was for her safety that she did that. Something wasn't right here. She has met plenty of good-looking men, but she never went nuts for any of them.

"Where are you from?" Zelda asked.

"I come from a place far from here," Kale answered. "It's called Distar."

"I never heard of that place," she commented.

"Oh it's very, very far from here, princess," he laughed.

"How long did it take you to get here?" she asked with curiosity.

"Almost a year," he answered.

Link sighed. This could take a while….

Two hours past,

Link sat on his horse impatiently. He wanted to go home, but he was not about to leave Zelda with this stranger. "Zelda, it's getting late and your father will be worried about you," Link finally said.

Zelda sighed and nodded. "Okay," she said.

"May we meet again?" Kale asked.

"Yes, how about I show you around the castle?" she suggested.

This really shocked Link. Now she's going to show him around the castle? "Um, Zelda, I don't think your father would like that," he pointed out. "He barely let me in the castle after I defeated Ganondorf."

"I know, but I'm sure it will be okay," she said.

Link sighed. "He's going to have to walk because three people can't ride on Epona," he said. '_That is if she doesn't kick him off first_….." He smirked.

"Well then I'll walk with him," she smirked back at Link. "Let's go," she said to Kale as they both began walking to the castle and left Link and Epona behind.

"You can walk, but I'm not letting you out of my sight," Link said to himself.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Later that night,

"I can't believe the king let him in the castle!" Link exclaimed as he was getting ready for bed.

"Are you jealous, Link?" Navi his guardian fairy asked.

"I'm not jealous," he lied "I just don't trust him. I mean Zelda walked up to the guy and said 'Hi I'm Princess Zelda!'"

Navi shook her head and smiled. She knew he was jealous. He got jealous of any guy who flirted with Zelda. He was a typical guy. "It's okay, Link. I'm sure it's just a little crush," she said. "She'll get over it."

"No, Navi, he's done something to her," he pointed out as he crawled into bed. "She never walks up to a guy and just talks to him like that. I'm going to find out what he's up to. And when I do, he's busted."

Navi could now sense that it wasn't all about jealousy. He was serious about this Kale guy being no good.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Meanwhile,

The castle guards showed Kale to his room. The king let him stay in the castle until he could figure out another place to stay. After the guards walked away, Kale smiled evilly to himself. "Fools," he said. He walked to a desk and sat down. He took off a gold chain that he wore around his neck. At the end of this chain was a red ruby that was glowing. He gently laid it on the desk. "I knew this plan would work. The only problem is that Link guy she was telling me about. This 'Hero of Time' He is going to try to get in my way. And when he does there will be nothing left of him." He then clinched his hand into a fist and stretched his arm out. Then he opened his hand and a bright glowing red ball hovered over his hand. "Find the Hero of Time named Link. Give him a small preview of the future."

The glowing ball quickly flew from his hand and into the halls of the castle. There were guards standing around, but the ball was invisible to them. It zipped around corners till it finally arrived at Link's bed room door. It went through the door and found the young man asleep. It flew above his head and slowly sunk in.

Link was now beginning to have a dream. In this dream he was standing in an other world. The world was completely black. There were no houses, trees or even stars in the sky. It was so black that he could not see his hand in front of his face. He walked around afraid that he would fall, but he kept going. "Hello?" he called out. No response. He walked forward with his arms out just in case he could find a door. Suddenly a bright light appeared. And was shocked when he saw a shadowy figure. "Who are you?" Link asked. The man or woman or even creature didn't reply. The figure pointed its finger in Link's direction. Link turned around and saw Zelda lying on the ground dead. Link gasped. "Zelda!" he exclaimed.

"Enjoy her while you have her……" The figure said as he disappeared.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Navi awoke to the sound of Link saying "No" over and over again. She knew that he was having a nightmare. She quickly flew up to his face glowing brightly. "Link, wake up!" she yelled. His eyes shot open and gasped.

"What happened? Where's Zelda?" he asked in a panicky tone.

"Link, calm down. You were having a nightmare," Navi said as the red ball flew away. Even Navi could not see it.

"I'm so worried about her," he sighed.

"Zelda will be alright. Don't worry," she said trying to calm her friend.

Link nodded. "I'm going back to sleep."

"That will be a good idea," she replied with a smile.

Link didn't know whether or not if it was just a dream or was it a sign? He was so confused he did not know what to do. For once in his life he was afraid. Afraid for Zelda. He knew that Kale was no good. He knew that he would bring terror into her life. He was going to do whatever it took to keep Zelda safe.


	3. Emotional Feelings

-1Next day,

Link walked around the palace courtyard trying to find Zelda. Every time he had a nightmare he would go to her and tell her about it. "I hope she listens," he said to himself. Since she was "in love" with this guy, it was impossible to get her to listen to anything he said. It made his stomach turn whenever he saw them together. Always laughing and having fun. He sighed when he saw Zelda leaning against a tree in the middle of the courtyard. He slowly walked up to her. "Can I talk to you?" he asked.

"Yeah sure," she said with a smile as she patted the ground next to her.

Normally whenever he saw her, he would be the happiest man, but he did not know what to feel. He sat down and sighed again.

"What's on your mind?" she asked.

"I had a nightmare," he answered.

"What about?" she asked.

He closed his eyes and began to think. "I was in other world. It was a world with nothing but darkness. I couldn't see a thing until suddenly there was a bright light. Under the light was a shadowy figure. It was dark and so evil looking. It pointed in my direction. I turned around and saw you lying on the ground dead."

She thought for a moment. He had not had any nightmares like this since he defeated Ganondorf. "I think I know what it means," he added.

"What?" she asked.

"You wouldn't listen," he said.

"No tell me," she insisted.

There was a small pause. He was trying to figure out what to say that would not make her angry. "I think it has to do with Kale," he said.

She shook her head. "Now why would it have to do with Kale?" she said with angry tone.

"Zelda, ever since he's been around you have done and said things that you normally wouldn't," he added. "You never walk up to a stranger and tell him who you are."

"You're just jealous," she said trying to calm her anger.

"I'm not jealous," he replied.

She rolled her eyes. "Please. Ever since I met him you have been so mean to him and have been acting like a jealous man," she said.

He sighed and leaned against the tree trying to figure out what to say next.

"Are you in love with me?" she asked.

When she asked this he tried his best to figure out an excuse to make up. "No," he lied.

She smiled and put her hand on his cheek. "If I told you that you could kiss me would you do it?" she asked.

He knew exactly what she was doing. She was trying to prove him wrong. He looked deep into her eyes. She did look like she was serious. He closed his eyes trying to figure out what to do. He suddenly found himself getting closer to the beautiful princess. He put his hands on her waist and she put her other hand on his cheek. They got so close that he could almost feel her lips against his. He wanted to kiss her so much. Then he realized that all she was doing was the "I told you so" thing. He did not want their first kiss to be like that. He wanted the first kiss to be something special that meant something to both of them. He quickly backed away.

"I just want to make sure you're safe," he said softly.

"Nothing is going to happen to me, Link," she replied.

"I'm so scared," he admitted. "For once in my life I am scared. I don't want to lose you. You are my friend. The best friend I've ever had. You are very special to me."

She looked into his beautiful blues eyes. The eyes that are normally filled with happiness and joy, but this time it was filled with fear. "Don't worry," she said. "I'll be fine. In fact I'm going to show him around. Just me and him. You just sit back and relax."

"Okay," he sighed. She kissed his cheek and walked away. He looked at her as she walked away. "I knew you wouldn't listen."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Meanwhile,

Kale was sitting in front of his mirror which he turned into something that he could spy on Link with. "You're very smart, Hero of Time. Now that you have figured me out, I'm going to do something to you so that you wont be able to stop me," he grinned evilly to himself. "Sleep, Hero of Time, sleep. And you won't awake until me and your precious Zelda are far from here. "

Navi had been spying on Kale the whole time and he did not even know it. She flew as fast as her little wings could take her to the courtyard, but it was too late. Link laid on the ground asleep. "Oh no!" she gasped. She knew there was nothing she could do. She then decided to go to Zelda's room and warn her, but once again she was too late. Her and Kale had already left. She flew into Hyrule field and was lucky when she spotted Kale and Zelda. She slowly and quietly followed the two.

Soon they were deep into Hyrule field. "We stop here," Kale demanded. He dismounted off his horse and held his red ruby out. There was a bright flash of light. Navi gasped when she saw what appeared to be some sort of black hole. Kale grinned as he led Zelda into this hole. '_Why isn't she trying to fight him_?' Navi thought.

Soon Kale and Zelda were gone. Only leaving their horses.

Navi sadly flew back to the courtyard. Link was there and awake. "Link! It's terrible!" Navi exclaimed.

"What's the matter? What happened?" Link asked.

"Zelda! She's gone! Her and Kale went into this black hole and disappeared!" she explained.

He looked down and sighed. "I was going to follow them, but-"

"He cast a spell on you that made you sleep until he was out of Hyrule." Navi said.

"I need to go to the Temple of Time. I'm going to get the Master Sword and try to find them," he explained.

"You don't know where they are," she pointed out.

"I have to try," he said as he ran out of the courtyard.


	4. Song of Portals

Princess Zelda awoke in a bed room. A bed room that was not obviously hers and obviously not in Hyrule Castle. She looked around her surroundings and saw a table beside her bed with a hair brush and make up. There was a closet with beautiful dresses in it and a curtain that she could go behind and change clothes.

She could not remember anything. She did not know where she was or how she got there. "Where am I?" she whispered to herself. The last thing she remembered was talking to Link in the courtyard. She had been so rude to him. Questioning the way he felt about her, but there was something else. She closed her eyes and began to think. '_Kale_…._He must have brought me here. He must have put a spell on me to make me trust him and to even…ugh! Fall in love with him_!' She walked up to her bed room door and tried to open it, but it was locked. "Link," she sighed. "Why didn't I listen to you?" She sat on her bed and put her face in her hands. She wanted to be back in Hyrule. All she could think about was Link. The smile on his face when he was happy. The feel of his arms around her. The feel of his lips against her cheek or hand. She wanted it all so badly right now. She knew that Kale would be back and that he would put a spell on her. "I need to put a spell block on my self," she said. She closed her eyes and began to concentrate.

Meanwhile back in Hyrule,

Link was in the Temple of Time getting his Master Sword. He walked up the steps that led to the sword. He remembered seven years ago when he first pulled the sword out from its place. He opened his eyes and found out that he had been asleep for seven years and that he was now a young man and that Ganondorf had taken control over everything. It shocked him a lot when he saw himself full grown.

He shook his head of his memories and pulled the Master Sword. "Now I need to know where she is," he said to himself.

"_That my brother, I can answer_," a familiar voice answered.

"Darunia," Link whispered as a bright flash of light appeared in front of him.

"It's been a while since I last saw you," Darunia said with a smile.

"It's great to see you again, but you said you know where Zelda is?" Link asked.

"Yes, she is in other world called Distar," the Sage explained. "She was taken there by Kale. He's had her on a spell for the last few days. That's why she has not been acting normal."

"How did he cast a spell on her," Link asked. "What's his energy source?"

"My brother, I am sorry, but I can't answer that," Darunia answered. "You have to figure out on your own."

Link sighed. He hated not knowing, but he knew Darunia was right. "How do I get to Distar?"

Darunia smiled. "That I can answer. You have to play the Song of Portals with your Ocarina of Time."

Link pulled the Ocarina of Time from his belt. "How do I play it?"

After a few minutes Link knew how to play the Song of Portals perfectly. "Now it's time, my brother." Darunia said.

Link nodded and played the song. There was a bright flash of blue light. Then there was three black holes in front of him. He gasped and look at Darunia. "Which one do I go into?" he asked, but Darunia was already gone. He sighed. "I've got to do this." He walked forward, closed his eyes and jumped into the second hole.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Zelda gasped when the heard the door to her bedroom open. "Hello, Princess," Kale said as he walked into her room.

Zelda glared at him. "Why did you bring me here?" she asked.

He smiled evilly. "To make you my queen so that we can both rule Distar, Hyrule and soon the world," he answered.

"I will never be your queen!" She spat.

"I think you will," he replied his smile widening.

"I will never love you either! I only love one person and that's---"

"Link," he interrupted. "Your stupid 'Hero of Time.' Well guess what, Princess. If Link gets in my way, there will be nothing left of him. I will kill him if I ever see him in my sight again!" He stormed out of her room and slammed the door shut behind.

She sighed as she sat on her bed. "Please don't figure out how to get here, Link. He'll kill you."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Link fell though the hole and found himself landing on hard ground. "Damn!" He cursed as he rubbed his head. He opened his eyes and gasped. He looked around the place he was in. It was the same place he saw in his dream. "Zelda!" He called out, but there was no answer. Not even an echo. The world was so dark. He didn't know where he was and how he would find the princess. "I'm probably not even in the right world," he said to himself. He walked around hoping that he would find something. He would have played the Ocarina, but since this was the same place he saw in his dream, he was not going to take a chance of leaving and never getting back.

He kept walking forward until he bumped into a wall. He ran his hands on the wall hoping that he would find something. "What's this?" He inquired to himself as his hand ran into a handle in the wall. He pushed the handle in and walked a couple of steps back as the wall slowly sunk into the ground. He stood in awe as he saw a new world.


	5. The First Attack

Link stood there with his eyes wide. He just stared at this new place. In front of him was a large wooded area. There were so many dead trees. The branches looked like long, black pointy fingers waiting to grab you if you went by it. There was so many dark clouds in the sky. You could not see a single star. If there were stars in this world. There was a path in the middle of the woods that lead somewhere. Straight ahead he saw the top of what looked like a castle or just a very large building. This would was not as dark as the other world he was in. Though the clouds were very dark, Link could still see enough to possibly make it through the woods. He sighed and began to walk down the path.

Meanwhile,

Kale walked into Zelda's room and found her asleep on her bed. "Wake up!" he demanded as he began shaking her.

"What do you want now?" she moaned as she was trying to wake up.

"I need to talk to you," he said in a calmer tone.

She sighed as she stood up in her bed. "I'm awake. What do you need to tell me so badly?"

"I want to talk you about our wedding," he answered.

She rolled her eyes. "I told you that I'm not going to marry you."

"I think you will," he said staring her straight in the eye.

'_He's using a spell on me. I can feel it. Please let this block work_,' she thought.

"When do you wish to be wed?" he asked.

There was a moment. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She looked at him a smiled. "As soon as possible,"

"Excellent!" he cheered. '_My spell worked_.' He smiled and looked at her. She was smiling back warmly. "We will be married tomorrow morning. I'll have my servants get you ready."

"I'm looking forward to it," she replied. He kissed her hand and walked out of her room.

"In your dreams," she said to herself as she wiped her hand on her dress. "He's planning on forcing me to marry him first thing tomorrow. I've got to figure out how to escape." She paced back and forth in her room trying to figure out an escape plan. Then Link came back into her mind. "I wish it was me getting married to you, Link." She frowned and gazed out her window.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Link had been walking for hours. He did not want to take a break for he did not know what could happen to Zelda if he waited around too long. He looked up at the sky and saw a few bats flying around. It was still very cloudy. It looked liked the sun never shone in this word. The ground had no flowers or grass. It was a hard ground. He wished he was back in Hyrule with Zelda. He hated this so much. It was different when it was Ganondorf who had captured Zelda. He could not afford to harm her because he needed her to get to the Triforce. He had no idea what Kale was capable of.

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard movement coming from a bush behind him. He turned around quickly and pulled the Master Sword from its sheath. He stared at the bush waiting for something to come out. "Show yourself!" he demanded. He turned around again when he heard movement coming from the side.

"Link, watch out!" A voice yelled.

He quickly turned to the direction he heard the voice call from. "What the- - - ?!" he suddenly found himself surrounded by a pack of wild wolves.

"Look! Dinner's here!" One hissed.

Link did not respond to this wolf. "Ooh a shy guy." Another one teased.

Link put his sword back in his sheath. "Oh suicide, huh?" One asked with a laugh.

"What is he doing?!" One asked.

Link pulled a small clear and orange gem from his belt and slammed it to the ground. The wolves' eyes were filled with fear as they saw a big bright wall of fire spreading wide and fast. "Quick! Retreat! Botae, warn King Kale that there's an intruder!" One ordered as it got struck with the fire. Botae quickly turned and ran. He was the only survivor.

Link quickly pulled out his bow and arrow and tried to kill the wolf that ran, but it was too late. He was too quick. Link put away his bow and looked at all the dead wolves. "Kale will soon know I'm here…." he sighed.

"That's why we have to get to his castle quick!"

Link turned and smiled. "Navi! How did you get here?!" he asked.

"Saria opened to portal here and told me to help you," Navi answered as she flew up to her friend.

"Wow! Thanks for warning me about the wolves. I could have been wolf chow!" He laughed.

"Yeah, but we need to get to Kale's castle quick!" she replied. He nodded and the two continued walking to Kale's castle.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Kale was sitting in his throne room talking to his Gerudo servant named Tilkate. She looked like any beautiful Gerudo woman, but this one wore elegant dresses rather than Egyptian style clothing. She was not wild either. She was very quiet and took orders.

"Tilkate, make Zelda the most beautiful wedding dress you can make," Kale ordered.

"Yes, your majesty," she answered with a sort of sadness in her eyes that he seemed to always miss. She bowed and left the room.

Kale leaned back into his throne and sighed. "Soon I will rule---"

"Your majesty!" A frightened voice called.

"What is it?!" Kale demanded as the wolf Botae ran in.

"We have an intruder! He killed all of the wolves!" Botae explained trying to catch his breath.

"What did the intruder look like?" Kale asked.

"He was definitely a Hylian," Botae described. "He was tall, blonde hair, blue eyes, maybe eighteen or nineteen years old. He wore a green tunic, had a sword, bow and arrows, and a belt with a bunch of weapons."

Anger flared into the evil king's eyes. He slammed his fist into the arm on his throne. "Link! The fool made it here! But how? Prepare my best troops. Look for him and bring him back alive. You may to some damage to him, but not serious damage." He ordered.

Botae bowed. "Yes, sir," he said and he ran out of the room.

"Link will not win. The moment they bring him back, that's when I'll kill him," Kale sneered.


	6. Love Found a Way

Author's note: Please tell me what you think of my character named Tilkate. I want to know if she should be in my other stories. Thanks!  
  
  
  
Tilkate walked into Zelda's room and gently laid the wedding dress on Zelda's bed. "Try it on." She said with a sigh. "Okay." Zelda replied with a smile. Still pretending that she was still under Keel's spell. She walked behind the certain and began to put the dress on.  
  
Ten minutes later Zelda walk from behind the certain with the wedding dress on. The dress was a long silky white dress with rhinestones going around the waist. The dress was sleeveless, but had long white gloves. Her hair was down and she wore a small tiara with a long silky veil attached. "You look so beautiful. It's no wonder Keel picked you to be his bride." Tilkate commented with a sigh. "Thank you." Zelda replied. Tilkate began to walk out the room. She looked back at Zelda and saw her looking out the window with sadness in her eyes. "You're not in love with him at all. His spell did not work." Tilkate said. "No, no, no! I am in love with him. It's just…well…I…" Zelda tried to figure out what to say next. "It's okay. I won't tell. I hate him. I hate him so much." Tilkate said with frustration in her voice. "Are you a slave?" Zelda asked. Tilkate nodded with tears almost coming from her eyes. "Are you a Gerudo?" Zelda asked. "Yes I am. Keel kidnapped me." She answered. She did not really look like a Gerudo. She wore her hair down and she wore a long green dress. The Gerudo never wore dresses. She didn't have white lips either. They were red. "You don't really like a Gerudo." Zelda commented. "I try not to." Tilkate replied. "Why?" Zelda asked as she motioned for Tilkate to sit next to her.  
  
Tilkate sat down next to Zelda and began her story. "I'm a dress maker. I love making dresses and apparently he knew that. He wanted me to make beautiful dresses for whoever he picked to be his bride. I was always different from the other Gerudos. I liked to look like a Hylian. They would make fun of me for it. I hated living there and they wouldn't let me leave because I was going to be forced to be a thief. One day I decided to run away to Death Mountain just for a while because I knew that they would look for me in Hyrule first. I was in the field and I saw a man in front of me. I said 'Who's there?' He did not respond. There was a bright flash of red light and suddenly I was here in Distar."  
  
"I'm so sorry. If we manage to escape I promise I'll let you stay in Hyrule." Zelda said to her new friend. Tilkate smiled. "Thank you." She replied. "By the way, what is your name?" Zelda asked. "My name is Tilkate." She answered. "My name is Zelda." She said. "Who is this Link guy I keep hearing about?" Tilkate asked. Zelda frowned and sighed. "He is a man who's heart I've broken. He is the Hero of Time and has saved Hyrule countless times. I'm so in love with him. Unfortunately, I was too blind to see it." She explained. "It must be nice to fall in love." Tilkate sighed. "Not when you have never told the man you love how you feel about him and suddenly you torn apart from him." Zelda replied.  
  
"We've searched for several hours and still no sign of the intruder." Botae reported to his king. Keel again slammed his fist into the arm of his throne. "Keep searching! You are not to come back unless you have found him!" He ordered. "Yes, your majesty." Botae said as he bowed and continued searching for Link.  
  
Little did Keel know, Link and Navi had already found their way into the castle. "Where do you think she is?" Navi asked quietly. "I don't know." Link answered. They went into several different rooms. Being extra careful not to get caught. They were walking down a long dark hallway. Navi stayed ahead of Link and used herself as a light so that he could see what was in front of him. He quickly and suddenly grabbed Navi and stuck her in his pocket when he heard foot steps. "What did you do that for?" She asked. "Shhhh!" He replied. He pulled the Master Sword from its sheath and pressed his back against the wall. Finally he saw a figure coming from around a corner. Now they were face to face. "Who's there?" The figure demanded holding up his torch. It was a Goron. "It's you!" He exclaimed. "Tell King K…." He was about to yell but suddenly the Goron fell to the ground unconscious. Link looked down at the unconscious Goron and then he looked up and saw Tilkate. "Who are you?" He asked. "You must be Link. I'm a friend of Princess Zelda." She answered. "Zelda! She's here?! Is she alright?!" He asked. "Yes, I'll take you to her." She said. "How do I know it's not a trick." He commented. "If you love her then you'll trust me." She replied. He thought about this for a second. He didn't know if he could trust this Gerudo girl. Most Gerudos couldn't be trusted. But he knew he had to take a chance. "Take me to her." He said.  
  
Zelda was a little startled when she heard someone knock on her door. "Come in." She said. Tilkate walked in and smiled. "I have a surprise for you." She said. "What?" Zelda asked. Tilkate stepped to the side. Zelda's eyes widened and she gasped when she saw Link walk in. "Link!" She gasped. "Hello, Princess." Link replied with a smile. Tilkate quickly closed the door so that no one would see him. Zelda ran up to Link and threw her arms around him. Tears of happiness streamed down her cheeks and onto his shirt. "Oh my gosh! I can't believe you're here." She said. "I couldn't sleep knowing that you were gone." He said holding her tight. "Link," She began looking up into his blue eyes. "I never ever loved Keel. I really didn't." She explained. "I know. Darunia told me what happened. Keel put a spell on you." He said. Tilkate smiled. She had never seen such happiness between and man and a woman. "Link, I…" Zelda began. Link put his finger on her lip and began drawing her closer to him. Tilkate knew exactly what they were about to do. Until…  
  
"Well, well, well. What do we have here?"  
  
Zelda, Link and Tilkate gasped when they saw Keel standing right in front of them. "Obviously I have lousy guards." He said. "I helped him!" Tilkate protested and she stepped in front of Link and Zelda. "I knew you would betray me someday. Now your family and friends will pay." Keel said with an evil smile. "Link and Zelda will stop you!" She said. He began to become very angry. "I will kill you!" He said raising his fist. "Keel! Leave her alone! It's me you want." Link exclaimed. Keel put his fist back down. "Yes, you're right. After I kill you, I'll kill Tilkate." He said. He spread his arms and with a bright flash of light they all found themselves on the roof of his castle. "Let the battle begin." 


	7. The Battle

"Girls, get back. Stay as far as you can from Keel." Link said as he pulled his sword out. The girls did as Link said. "You're such a fool. I'll kill you in a heartbeat. After that Tilkate will be dead and after that Zelda will be my wife." Keel smirked. "Over my dead body." Link replied. "That's the idea." Keel said with an evil smile. He then closed both his hands. There was a red fire ball hovering over his hand. He smiled again and threw it at Link.  
  
Link swung his sword causing the fire ball to bounce off. It almost hit Keel, but he moved out of the way. "Very good, Link." He said sarcastically. Link then pulled out his bow and arrow. "Those won't work." Keel laughed. Link ignored him and shot it anyway, but as Keel said, it didn't work. He bounced it back with his bare hand. "You make this fight so easy." He teased. He made another fire ball, but it was bigger than the last one. Link quickly rolled out of the way and the fire ball hit a pillar. "Okay, now I'm bored." Keel said. "Let me entertain you!" Link said as he slammed Din's Fire on the ground. Keel quickly put a force field around him.  
  
The two girls gasped as they saw about ten fire balls being thrown at Link at one time. He swung his sword as fast as he could. Zelda let out a scream when she saw Link get hit by a fire ball. He fall backwards and let out a grunt. Keel started laughing evilly. "All too easy!" He exclaimed.  
  
Zelda ran to Link. "Oh, Link." She sighed. Anger flared into her eyes. "You monster!" She yelled. She quickly charged towards Keel. He panicked and found himself throwing a large fire ball at Zelda. She was hit so hard that she flew backwards and hit a wall very hard. "Zelda!" Link gasped as he got up from his fall. "What have I done?" Keel asked himself. He had just thrown a fire ball at the woman he wanted to marry. Link ran to Zelda and put her into his arms. "Zelda, are you alright?" He asked. "Link? Link, thank you for all the times you have saved Hyrule. Thank you for being my friend." She said as she put her hand on his cheek. He knew that she was dying. Tears began to build up in his eyes. He had never cried before. "Link, I…" Those were her last words. "Zelda, no!" He cried. He laid her body back on the ground. Tilkate ran up to Zelda's dead body and began to cry. "Oh, Link. I can't believe it." She gasped. "It's not too late." He said as he wiped the tears from his eyes. "What do you mean?" Tilkate asked. He quickly pulled the Ocarina of Time from his pocket and played "Song of Time."  
  
Link opened his eyes and found himself one minute before Zelda got hit. "You monster!" He heard her yell. He quickly got up and ran in front of her. The fire ball hit Link instead of Zelda. She gasped when she saw him get hit. "Enjoy your last few minutes with Link." Keel said. Link fell to the ground. Zelda bent down next to him. "I made it back in time." He said with a smile. "What do you mean?" She asked. "I'm sorry I could not beat him." He sighed. He put his hand on her cheek and wiped her eyes. "Don't cry." He said. He could see the anger in her eyes. Without a warning she ran to Keel. She tried to grab his throat, but ended up getting his Red Ruby. He gasped when he saw his ruby in her hands. "No! Give it back!!" He demanded. She knew right there that this was his energy source. She smiled as she threw it to the ground and stepped on it as hard as she could. "This is for Link!" She exclaimed. "No!!!" Keel screamed in terror. Zelda walked back a few steps as she saw bright rays of light shine through his body. In a flash of light, Keel was gone. She sighed for relief and then remembered Link. She ran back to him. "Link, he's gone. Keel's dead." She said as she put his hand in hers. He also smiled and pulled out the Ocarina. "Play 'Song of Portals'" He said. She took the Ocarina from his hand and pressed it to her lips. Luckily she knew how to play this song. Tilkate sat next to Link. "That was a very brave thing you did." She said smiling at her new friend. "You are a true hero." She added. Zelda was now finished playing the song.  
  
Now there was only one black hole. Link couldn't figure put why, but he just hoped that it took them back to Hyrule. Zelda and Tilkate helped him up and they walked through the portal.  
  
Soon they were back in the beautiful field of Hyrule. "We're home!" Zelda exclaimed. "This place is beautiful." Tilkate said as she looked around the field. The two gently laid Link on the ground. "Link, we're home. We're going to get you help." She said crying again. He shook his head. "It's too late." He said. "No!" She cried. She looked deep into his eyes and stroked his blonde bangs. "Zelda, I'm so sorry that I can't protect you anymore. Try your best to find someone else who can." He said. "There is no one else like you." She said with a shaky voice. Tilkate found herself crying uncontrollably. She couldn't handle seeing two people who loved each other being torn apart like this. "Good-bye, Zelda." Zelda gasped when she felt his hand fall from her cheek. "Link, no! Come back to me! I love you." She cried as she buried her face into his chest. It was a horrible feeling when she could not hear his heart beat. The man she loved was dead.  
  
She looked up when she saw the portal open again. It was Navi. Navi flew out of the portal. "What happened?!" Navi asked. "Link is…" Zelda couldn't bare to say "dead" Navi flew up to Link's dead body. "Oh no!" She exclaimed. "Why did it take you so long to catch up?" Zelda asked. "Keel's evil powers held me back. That's why I wasn't around when he attacked." Navi explained. The three females sat around Link for about an hour. Zelda played "Prelude of Light." So that she could put the Master Sword back into the Pedestal of Time. Little did she know, she was in for a big surprise. 


	8. A Perfect Beginning

Zelda walked up to the Pedestal of Time with the Master Sword in her hands. She quickly placed it back in its place and sighed. "Link, you will never be forgotten." She said.  
  
"Of course not." A voice said behind her.  
  
She turned around and saw Rauru the Sage of Light. "What are we to do now that the Hero of Time is dead?" She asked. Rauru smiled. "He will not die." He said. "What do you mean?" She asked with a puzzled look. "Zelda, the way he died was very heroic. It was you who died, but Link played 'Song of Time' and was able to save you. He took his own life to save yours and since he did that, he will not die. He will only be asleep for one week." He explained. Her face lit up like a light bulb when she heard this. "He will live?!" She asked. He nodded. "Thank you, Rauru!" She exclaimed. "You're welcome,  
  
Princess Zelda." He said as he disappeared.  
  
She didn't waist any time. She quickly ran back to Hyrule castle to tell Tilkate the good news.  
  
"He will live?!" Tilkate asked with a big smile. "Yes!" Zelda answered also smiling. "After a week he will wake up?" Tilkate asked. Zelda nodded. "He is in his room and I have a guard guarding his room." She explained. "This is so incredible!" Tilkate exclaimed. "I have to tell him how I feel about him." Zelda said. "I think he already knows. I saw they way you looked at each other when I brought him to you."  
  
Tilkate said. Zelda blushed. "One day I hope we will be married." She commented. Tilkate smiled. "I'm sure you will. By the way, thank you so much for letting me stay in your castle." She said. "No problem." Zelda replied. The two girls spent hours talking girl talk. Zelda offered Tilkate a paying job by making dresses since that's what she loved doing. Tilkate, of course, took the job. She was now living the life she always dreamed of.  
  
Zelda walked into Link's bedroom and smiled as she saw her handsome hero sleeping. She couldn't believe that she got a second chance with him. When he died in her arms that day she thought that she would never ever see him again. She sat down next to him and held his hand. "In one week, we will be together again." She said. He looked so peaceful. He needed the sleep after everything he went through for her. She ran her fingers through his blonde bangs. She couldn't stop smiling. Every time she was near him she felt so happy. She softly kissed his lips and walked out of his room.  
  
One week later,  
  
Link opened his eyes from his one week sleep and gasped. "What happened?!" He thought. "Am I dead?" He shot up from his bed and looked around. "Is this what Heaven looks like?!" He asked himself. The last thing he remembered was saying good-bye to Zelda after they made it back to Hyrule. He climbed out of bed and walked to his door. He opened it and saw a guard standing next to him. "Link! You're awake!" The guard exclaimed. "What happened? Am I dead?" Link asked still very confused, "No, you're alive. Princess Zelda has given everyone orders to let her explain every thing to you." The guard explained. "Where is she?" Link asked. "She is in a meeting. She'll be there until night time." The guard answered. "Alright. Thanks." Link said as he walked back into his room. He rubbed his head and sat back on his bed. "Man, I'm going to have a lot of question for her tonight."  
  
After Zelda's meeting was over she ran to Link's room as fast as she could. "He's not in there." The guard said as Zelda approached his room. "Where is he?" She asked with a puzzled look. "He went into the courtyard." The guard answered. "Okay, thanks." She replied.  
  
Zelda walked out onto the balcony of the courtyard. She smiled when she saw Link sitting on a fountain playing his Ocarina. She leaned against the fence on the balcony and listened to his song. She had never heard that song before. It sounded like a slow love song. When she heard it, she felt like she was sitting on a nice, soft, white fluffy cloud and a soft breeze of wind wiping past her hair. "Hello, Princess." Link called. "Hello, Link." She replied as she walked up to him. She sat next to him and smiled. "That was a beautiful song. Where did you learn it?" She asked. "Thanks. I made it myself." He answered. "You made that song? Wow! Well, you did a great job." She said. "Thank you. I wrote it just for you. I thought of you each time I played it." He said. She blushed. "You wrote it for me?" She asked. He nodded and smiled. "So, uh, what happened? I thought I got killed by Keel." He asked. "You did die, but for only a couple hours. Rauru told me that you played the 'Song of Time' because it was me who was going to die. You got a second chance because of your very heroic deed." She explained. He smiled again and hugged her. "This is great!" He exclaimed. "Why did you do it?" She asked looking deep into his eyes. "I promised that I would protect you no matter what." He answered. "Thank you." She replied. "And," he added, "I did it because I love you. Not just as a friend, but a lot more than that." Her mouth dropped and now tears of happiness came to her eyes. "You love me?" She asked. He nodded. She then threw her arms around him. "Link, I love you, too! The thought of you never being in my life scared me so much." She said. "It's alright. Nothing is going to tear us apart now." He said softly. He put his hands on her cheeks and looked into her eyes. "I have been waiting for this for a long time." He said. "So have I." She whispered. They both started getting closer. Her heart pounded in her chest because they were so close that she could feel his bangs touching her forehead. Finally their lips touched. She wrapped her hands around his neck. He wrapped his arms around her waist and held her tight as if he would never let go. She never wanted this feeling to end. His lips so soft and warm against hers. She pulled herself away and looked deep into his eyes. "Link, I…" She began, but she didn't want to talk. She just wanted to continue their first passionate kiss.  
  
Tilkate walked into the courtyard and saw the two kissing. "I knew love would find a way." She said to herself with a smile.  
  
Link pulled himself away from Zelda. "Zelda, we see each other every day, but it's not enough. I want to be with you from after we say good-night to before we say good-morning. I want to be with you all day every day." He said. "Are you asking me to marry you?" She asked. He nodded. "Yes I am." He answered. "Yes, I'll marry you." She said. He then kissed her again.  
  
  
  
There was peace for Link, Zelda and Tilkate for a very long time. Link and Zelda got married and of course Tilkate made her wedding dress. They made an agreement to not have any children just yet until they knew their lives were safe. This isn't a happy end. It's a happy beginning. 


End file.
